


Greggs

by HopelessBanana



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Greggs AU, Innuendo, Kaworu comes in for a sausage roll and ends up swallowing Shinji's hot white milky fluids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessBanana/pseuds/HopelessBanana
Summary: Shinji is just trying to do his best in his part-time job at Greggs in a small town in Northern England, when a mysterious white-haired boy walks in looking for sausage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i like how evangelion is literally my favourite anime and this is the first fucking thing i write for it i'm killing myself

Shinji smiled from his position behind the counter, tucking his hair back under his cap and adjusting his apron. “Welcome to Greggs, what can I get for you?” he asked, automatically, only paying attention to who it was stood in front of him after he’d finished speaking.

 

His eyes snapped onto the person in front of him, standing with a serene smile, around his age, with white hair and, shockingly, red eyes. “Hmm… I’m not sure,” the boy said.

 

“Might I recommend our famous sausage rolls or our festive soup selection?” Shinji suggested, resisting the urge to smack himself. He had always thought he was straight - after all he had kissed Asuka. But the boy in front of him was beautiful.

 

“I love sausage!” the boy grinned, reaching across the counter to grab Shinji’s hands. Shinji gaped, feeling the surprising coolness of his hands. “Thank you…” The boy squinted, leaning a little closer to read the plastic nametag with his name on. “Shinji-kun!”

 

“I… I… Y-you’re welcome. Let me get your sausage roll,” he replied, tugging his hands back to grab one of the sausage rolls. He placed it into a bag and slid it back across the counter. “Here you go. That’ll be £1.49.”

 

The boy sighed. “I liked seeing you holding my sausage… roll,” he frowned, as he handed the money over.

 

Shinji’s heart skipped a beat. It was  _ exact change.  _ Nobody… nobody had ever done something like this for him before!

 

“I’m Kaworu by the way,” the boy smiled. 

 

“K-Kaworu…” Shinji stuttered in reply.

 

“Actually, I think I’d like a gingerbread  _ man _ as well,” Kaworu decided. “And a coffee. A cappuccino.”

 

Pale on top, just like him. How fitting.

 

Shinji turns round to make the coffee at the machine, feeling Kaworu’s eyes on him as he does so. When he glances over his shoulder, his sees that his gaze is focused directly on his butt. That gives him an idea, and he wiggles it a little, just to see his reaction. Kaworu gasps, and his eyes flick up to meet Shinji’s. He winks, and looks back at the coffee, but it is too late.

 

The milk has spilled over the side of the coffee cup, leaking creamy white fluid to trail down it onto Shinji’s hand. He turns off the machine then looked at the sticky, milky fluid coating his hand and whispers to himself. “I’m so fucked up.”

 

“I’m sorry Kaworu-kun,” he apologises. “I spilled the coffee!”

“It’s okay,” Kaworu replies. “Bring it here.” 

 

Shinji does, and Kaworu grabs the hand covered in his milk and licks it. Shinji gasps, almost like a moan, feeling Kaworu’s tongue wrap around his digits and suck at them gently. “K-Kaworu-kun!”

 

“I love the taste of my milk on you,” Kaworu grins. “Look, my milk is overflowing from your cup!” He reaches down to lap up some of the foam sliding down the side of the paper cup, closing his eyes as if in ecstasy. “Shinji-kun, it tastes so good.”

 

Shinji blushes. “K-Kaworu-kun… I want to taste your milk too.”

 

Kaworu grins and winks, before taking a large gulp of the cappuccino. Shinji watches the way his neck moves as he swallows the hot, white, milky fluids Shinji made only moments before, and crosses his legs behind the counter to try and hide the slight hardness in his high-waisted trousers. “That can be arranged,” he says, with a wink.

 

Rushed, Shinji reaches for a gingerbread man biscuit and hands it over to Kaworu, afraid the other, sexier boy will notice his slight erection. “P-please! Have me! I mean! Have it on me!” he stutters, holding it out with both hands.

 

Kaworu bends over, and Shinji wishes he was the other side of the counter so he could admire the way his ass must be tensed right now, and takes the cookie between his teeth. “Areeegateaux,” he mumbles, the Japanese muffled and unclear due to the sweet confectionary currently in his mouth.

 

Shinji bows as deeply as he wishes Kaworu’s cock was jammed up his bum hole, and watches him go, before he calls out. “Wait! Kaworu-kun! I finish at the same time as my sexual partners! I mean, I finish at two! Come back and fuck me up the ass! I mean, come back and I’ll make you another coffee and we can go on a date!”

 

Kaworu smiles as he walks out of the door. “I’ll see you then, Shinji-kun.”

 

Ode to Joy came on the radio. Shinji came in his pants.


End file.
